Episode 4969 (2 December 2014)
Synopsis Bobby is nervous about starting at Walford High. Jane comes downstairs to find Ian helping him with his tie. She goes into the kitchen and notices Lucy’s mobile in the bin. Bobby asks when Peter will be back and she tells him that he has missed his flight. Meanwhile, Peter emerges from the tube station with his hood up, and makes a phone call – he needs to meet someone. Jane tells Ian that he has to do something about Lucy’s purse and phone but he is reluctant. In a feeble attempt to get out of school, Bobby spills a drink down himself. Cindy begrudgingly walks Bobby to the bus stop, then hurries to the tube to find Peter. Later, they walk out of the station having spent Peter’s holiday fund on something. He heads to the car lot on a mission to see Max. Peter asks that they put aside their differences and asks for Lauren’s hand in marriage. When Max stays silent, Peter picks up his backpack to leave, feeling defeated. As he reaches the door Max says okay. Peter beams, and asks for a favour… Back at the Beales’, Bobby has lied his way out of school by feigning sickness. Peter comes home, thrilled that Jane and Bobby have moved back in. Peter fills an awkward Jane in on his plan and makes her promise not to tell Ian. Later, Max has gathered Fatboy, Lee and Tamwar, Jane and Ian at his house for a surprise. When Peter walks in, Lauren’s delighted and hugs him. Ian’s face hardens. Peter gets down on one knee and proposes. Ian storms out of the house. Peter follows, leaving Lauren holding the ring box. Peter follows Ian into the street, trying to explain how he feels about Lauren. Ian tells him that he knows but Peter doesn’t understand. Jane follows them outside. Ian reveals he found a text on Lucy’s phone asking Peter for cocaine. Jane looks at Peter, willing him to deny it. Peter says nothing... Max and Emma wake too late to take Abi for a driving lesson; Emma offers to take her which Abi bluntly refuses. Lauren suggests Emma comes shopping with her instead. Abi sits with Ben in the café trying to learn the Highway Code. She’s pleased when Ben calls her his girlfriend. Later, in the car lot office, Emma implores Max for the keys to his Mercedes. There is a knock at the door and Peter enters asking to talk, ignoring Emma. She seizes the opportunity and Max begrudgingly hands over his keys. Emma takes them to Abi and eventually she agrees to go driving with her. Later, Abi and Emma pull up outside the house; Abi has scratched the car and Emma reassures her that it’s not noticeable. Abi’s grateful and warms to Emma. Emma’s pleased, then shocked as she turns to go inside to see Abi kissing Ben on the Square. Roxy’s dress has ripped and she asks Ronnie to fix it. She notices that Aleks has been distracted lately. Tamwar paces outside the market office and Aleks walks in to find Marta waiting with Ineta. Marta is livid and insists on talking to him. In the playground, Marta questions Aleks about seeing him with Roxy. When Charlie comes around the corner, Marta introduces herself as Aleks’ wife. Later, in the market office, Aleks pours them both a stiff drink but Charlie doesn’t buy his sob story and orders Aleks to ask Marta for a divorce today, or he’ll tell Roxy. Later, Aleks meets Marta in a café. He has bought her a necklace and tells her that he loves her. Whilst getting Les’ lunch, Pam asks Carol if Sonia is back as the calendar money hasn’t gone through. Carol returns home to find Sonia at home, looking pale. Liam asks what Hastings was like and Sonia becomes defensive. Later, Carol sits on the stairs and can hear Sonia being sick in the upstairs toilet. Carol tells Sonia that she called the hospital in Hastings who informed her that they don’t do courses in elderly care. Carol asks if Sonia has cancer and is hiding it from her. Sonia claims she went to a boot camp in order to lose weight for the Fat Blasters Christmas party. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes